Romance
by Lolo18
Summary: -/-¡HINATA!/-¡SUELTAME NARUTO!/-No-/¿Por qué?-/No lo sé/-Déjame ir/-No quiero… -/-¡NO SEAS TONTA Y ESCUCHAME!/-¡NO!/- Te amo -/-


_Hola a todos de nuevo, quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que me dejan reviews (espero que sigan dejándome), a los que ponen mis historias en sus favoritos, a los que me agregan, y a los que no pues ¡HAGANLOOO QUE ESPERAN!_

_También quiero darles un anuncio, seguiré escribiendo mis dos historias inconclusas para terminarlas pronto, Sonata para piano y viola -/- Secreto de dos._

_Pero no escribiré más Fics, doy mi retirada oficial._

_¡No os desesperéis!_

_Solo me dedicaré a escribir one-shots, o historias de no más 3 capítulos. Así que los espero a todos con un review._

_Saludos a mis grandes amigas y seguidoras: Kenniana, Kataka24, Kimiko-Hyuga, Kaory, Sou-Sempai, Aniyasha… ¡Y MAS!... _

_Gracias a todos y ¡ESPERO REVIEW!_

"_**Ellos son el motor a nuestra imaginación"**_

_P.D: Lo que esta tocando Hinata en el local cuando entra Naruto, es el: 1er Movimiento del Concierto de Elgar, quien lo quiera escuchar háganlo por: Jacqueline Du Pre (dicen que nadie a superado su interpretación en años)_

_**O…O…O…O**_

_**Romance**_

_Había decidido recorrer la aldea, era domingo por lo que todo estaba vacío._

_Su capa blanca con el título: Hokage, grabado en su espalda; flameaba juguetonamente con el viento, y éste a la vez lo disfrutaba._

_Quiso visitar a Sakura, pero recordó que hoy era su día de "cuidado personal", como lo llamaba. Sasuke seguro debía estar durmiendo, y sus demás amigos estaban de misión._

_Recordó que hace poco se había abierto una nueva tienda, sabía que era de música y aunque no era muy experto en el tema, decidió ir a visitarla. Si bien en las propagandas de la tele, se decía que estaría abierta todos los días._

_Al llegar el dueño lo recibió con el debido respeto._

_Buenos días Hokage ¿a que se debe su visita, buscaba algo en especial? – _

_El hombre lo miraba ansioso, pero el rubio solo vio algo que lo llamó su atención._

_Hinata – susurró._

_¡Oh! Es la joven Hyuga… desde que abrí la tienda, viene todos los días – _

_¿Qué es eso que esta tocando? – _

_El cello – _

_Se acercó un poco mas estaba intrigado, de pronto posicionó el arco y con el toco las primeras notas._

_Siempre que viene toca lo mismo – dijo el hombre preocupado y algo triste._

_Suena melancólico – _

_Así es… esa chiquilla debe estar sufriendo muchísimo –_

_En ese instante suena la campanilla de la puerta, indicando que alguien había entrado._

_Lo dejo Hokage… que sea de dicha su estadía – se fue._

_No paraba de verla, tocaba con delicadeza y gracia, se veía hermosa, delicada, sutil, pero a la vez triste, y en su cara ya no se veía rastro de alegría alguna._

_De repente abrió sus ojos y lo vio ahí, él supo que el causante de su tristeza era él._

_Lo recordó._

_Hinata – susurró pero ella no dejaba de tocar._

_Yo…- _

_La melodía bajó, aún sus dedos se movían ágiles y sin emoción._

_Lo siento – susurró él._

_Las lágrimas la azotaron una vez más. _

_No llores – _

_La melodía cada vez se hacía más y más pesada, aunque sonara hermosa._

_No quiero Naruto… pero no puedo… vete de aquí…- cerró los ojos._

_¡No! – _

_No sabía de donde ni como le había salido semejante grito, provocando que el ambiente se tensara, pero ella no dejaba de tocar y eso empezaba a frustrarlo._

_No me iré hasta que me escuches – _

_No hay nada que escuchar – _

_Si lo hay – _

_Dejó de tocar el instrumento, dejándolo a un lado._

_Ya entendí que tú no me amas – _

_Hinata – _

_¡CALLA! – abrió los ojos sorprendida de haber levantado la voz. – No me importa si pude haber muerto… yo… yo…- sollozaba cada vez más – Yo te amo y aunque… salvarte me costara la vida… lo haría… aunque tu no… me correspondas… yo soy feliz de que tu… seas feliz…- _

_ Salió corriendo del local echa lágrimas._

_¡HINATA! – _

_Logró alcanzarle el paso ya que la aldea se encontraba más sola que de costumbre._

_¡SUELTAME NARUTO! – _

_Él la había abrazado por detrás._

_No – le dijo casi en un susurro._

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? – se repetía una y otra vez sollozando aún más._

_No lo sé – _

_Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y sus labios querían reclamar los suyos, pero no sabía que clase de sentimiento era ese._

_Déjame ir – _

…_No quiero… - _

_Cada vez la apretaba más contra sí, no quería alejarse de ella, se había estado acostumbrando a su presencia, más de lo que él creía posible._

_Me haces daño y lo sabes – _

_Empezó a soltar su agarre y la volteó para mirarla a los ojos._

_¿Dónde quedó tu timidez Hinata? – _

_Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada._

_Ese sonrojo… era eso lo que quería ver para estar seguro de que aún me amas… porque yo…- _

_¡NO LO DIGAS! – se tapó los oídos._

_Él estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, empezaba a comprender; ella creía que la rechazaría y esperaba quedarse con la duda, a que saber la verdad._

_¡NO SEAS TONTA Y ESCUCHAME! – _

_¡NO! – _

_Con las manos rudas y sin delicadeza se las apartó de los oídos, amarrándolas junto con las de él en su espalda, pegándola aún más pecho con pecho._

_Quiero decirte mis sentimientos – _

_No quiero escucharlos – las lágrimas salieron una vez más._

_Entonces tendré que gritártelos – _

_Naruto… ya basta… déjame ir – _

_Solo si me escuchas – _

_Pero…- _

…_Shh… si me escuchas prometo dejarte libre… - ella se lo pensó y luego asintió – Quise ignorar tu confesión, no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerla, incluso después de mi recuperación pensé que había sido un sueño, luego Sakura dice amarme y mi corazón se confunde una vez más, me nombran Hokage y a ti mi asistente, te veía a diario, me traías el desayuno y siempre estabas pendiente de mí, me alentabas cuando estaba triste o simplemente, cuando no encontraba una solución para cualquier problema, sin notarlo te volviste indispensable para mí – _

_Pero… tu… me mirabas… diferente…- sabía a que se refería._

_Si… No quise aceptar que me había enamorado de ti, así que quise alejarme, te trataba y te miraba con indiferencia… pero hoy al verte ahí… tocar… los sentimientos volvieron… y ahora estoy seguro que…- _

_No lo digas…- trató de soltarse pero él no se lo permitió, se acercó a su oído y le susurró._

_Te amo – _

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa._

_Ya no tocaría más los conciertos de Elgar; ahora tocaría los de Romance._

_También te amo… Naruto… - _

_**O…O…O…O**_


End file.
